victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Make It Shine
Make It Shine is a song by Victoria Justice which also serves as the theme song for Victorious. It is also sung a couple of times in the show. Pilot In Pilot, we are introduced to Tori and her family and friends in the show. Trina was supposed to sing Make It Shine in the big showcase, but before the show she had an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb gargle and her tongue got swollen and she couldn't sing the song, so Andre made Tori sing the song so the show would go on. Helen Back Again In this episode, Hollywood Arts High gets a new principal, Helen. She wants every student to re-audition if they want to stay in school. For Tori's audition, she and Andre pair up and sing a remix of Make It Shine. Music video The music video was released October 11, 2014 and can be watched here. There is also a behind-the-scenes video that can be watched here. Lyrics https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ej5RNE7AN0 Here I am Once again Feeling lost but now and then I breathe it in To let it go And you don't know Where you are now What it would come to If only somebody could hear When you figure out how You're lost in the moment You disappear You don't have to be afraid To put your dream in action You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if your live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine Reaching high feeling low I'm holding on and letting go I'd like to shine I'll shine for you And it's time to Show the world how It's a little bit closer As long as I'm ready to go All we have is right now As long as you feel it inside you know You don't have to be afraid To put your dream in action You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if your live in your imagination Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine Everyone can tell you how It's all been said and done That harder times can change your mind And make you wanna run But you want it And you need it Like you need to breathe the air If they doubt you Just believe it That's enough to get you there You don't have to be afraid To put your dream in action You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if your live in your imagination Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine Trivia *This is one of the two songs that has an alternate short version, the other is Freak the Freak Out. *This song has been performed four times in Victorious so far. External Links Music Video Remix Behind The Scenes Category:Victoria Justice Category:Victorious Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs